My Little Pony: Neo's Future with Princess Luna
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Princess Luna finally asks Neo to marry her, but Neo is unsure about marrying again since he still hasn't gotten over the loss of his deceased wife.
1. Chapter 1 A Surprising Proposal

My Little Pony: Neo's Future with Princess Luna

Chapter 1

A Surprising Proposal

Neo had made a new friend the other day while performing alongside the famous Countless Coloratura, who Applejack refers to as Rara. Neo was always happy to make new friends and he was hoping to see Coloratura again very soon.

Meanwhile over at Canterlot Castle, Princess Luna was preparing for something very special. She took a look outside at the full moon and she said to herself, "Neo, my love, the time has come, I am ready."

Over at the Castle of Friendship, Neo was taking it easy, he was watching a horror film on his IPad while Twilight was in her room reading a book. A few minutes later, Neo heard a gentle knock on his bedroom door, he opened the door and he saw Spike, Spike handed Neo a letter to him, Neo patted Spike on the head and Spike went off to do a few chores. Neo read the letter and it was from Princess Luna, the letter said that Luna would like to invite Neo to come spend the night at Canterlot Castle, she had something personal she wanted to discuss with him. Neo wondered what it was, and was surprised that she wanted to share something personal with him. But Neo never turned down an invitation to Canterlot Castle, especially if it meant an opportunity to spend time with Princess Luna. Neo went to tell Twilight about the letter and she said she could most certainly go spend time with Princess Luna, Neo gave Twilight a hug and said he would see her later.

Neo left the castle and flew to Canterlot, over at the castle, Luna was nervous about telling Neo what she wanted to share with him, but Princess Celestia assured her that everything will be okay, Luna felt confident and Celestia left the room winking at her sister. Neo arrived at Canterlot Castle where he was greeted warmly by Princess Celestia, she led him down the hall to Princess Luna's room, Neo went into Luna's room where he found a smiling Princess Luna waiting for him, Celestia smiled and winked at Neo, and she left them so they could be alone together.

Princess Luna walked over towards Neo with a smile, she welcomed him and she asked him how he was doing. Neo said he was feeling fine and he was very happy to see her. Luna said, "Neo, my love, the reason I asked you here tonight was I had something to ask you." Neo said, "What is it my beautiful princess?" Luna said, "Well, before I ask you, let me ask you this first, how much do you love me?" Neo said, "With all my heart and soul."

Luna smiled sweetly and said, "I'm very happy to hear you say that, because this is what I wanted to ask you, Neo, my sweet Neo, would you do the honor of becoming my prince?" Neo said, "I'm sorry, I don't understand." Luna said, "In other words, will you marry me?"

Neo was in shock, he couldn't believe that Princess Luna just asked him to marry her, Neo looked down and said, "Luna, I would love to marry you, nothing would make me happier, I would love to spend my life with you." Luna was so sure he would say yes, but then Neo said, "But... I can't."

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Neo's Past

My Little Pony: Neo's Future with Princess Luna

Chapter 2

Neo's Past

Neo was visiting Princess Luna at Canterlot Castle, Luna had just asked Neo to marry her, but to her surprise, Neo declined to marry her, and she was shocked. Luna said, "You... you don't want to marry me?" Neo said, "I'm sorry Luna." Luna said, "But why, don't you love me?" Neo put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Oh Luna, of course I love you, what I said was true, I love you with all my heart and soul." Luna said, "But why won't you marry me, I don't understand." Neo said, "It's just that... I never got over the loss of my deceased wife." Luna said, "Oh dear, I'm sorry Neo, I didn't know." Neo said, "It's okay Luna."

Neo began having haunting flashbacks of the murder of his wife, Neo put his hands on his head and he seemed like he was in distress. Luna said, "Neo, what is it?" Neo said, "It's happening again." Luna said, "Your memories are trying to break through, don't fight them." Luna wrapped her wing around Neo to comfort him, then she said, "Tell me what happened to your wife." Neo was reluctant to tell her, but Luna gently said, "Neo, you can tell me anything, please tell me what happened, tell me everything." Neo said, "I've never told anyone this." Luna said, "It's alright, I'm here."

Luna touched Neo's head, then suddenly, Neo was in his memory, he was in a dark room, Neo opened his eyes, he was alone in the room, he heard Luna's voice say, "I'm here." Then Neo looked over and saw a pastor standing in front of a fireplace with a fire going, there was a coffin in front of him and the pastor was reciting a passage from the bible. Luna appeared in the dark room, entering Neo's memory, she looked around at everything. In the memory, Neo stood next to the coffin, it was opened and there was a woman's body in it, the memory was a flashback of his wife's funeral. Luna watched everything, she saw Neo crying over his wife's body, the pastor's words seemed to give him no comfort whatsoever. Neo felt guilty for the loss of his wife.

Then the memory went back further to when his wife was murdered. Luna was now in a dark alleyway, she saw a young woman who appeared to be running for her life down the alley. Then she saw a man chasing the woman holding a gun in his hand, the man was wearing a clown mask. The woman was cornered at a dead end, the man with the clown mask approached her and she begged for her life. The man pointed his gun at her, and he shot her 3 times, once in the chest, once in the head, and once again in the chest. The man in the clown mask fled the alleyway. Later, Neo came running up the alleyway and found the body of his wife laying in the alley, she was bleeding severely and there was no possibility of saving her. That was the day Neo's wife was murdered, he found out eventually that his wife was murdered by a gangster, soon after learning of this, Neo hunted down the gangster and killed him.

And then the memory ended and Luna was back in her room with Neo. There were tears in Neo's eyes, Luna had seen everything and now she understood, Luna put her hoof under Neo's chin and said, "I'm sorry Neo, I had no idea, I'm so sorry for your loss." Neo said, "Thank you Luna, I love you so much." Luna said, "It's okay, I understand now, the loss of your wife must have been traumatizing." Neo said, "It really was." Luna said, "Then, I won't force you to marry me, you don't have to marry me if you don't want to." Neo said, "It's not only that, I'm not sure if my wife would approve of me marrying again." Luna said, "That's understandable, once again, I won't make you marry me."

Neo hugged Luna and thanked her for her kindness and sympathy, Neo said he had to leave now to clear his mind. Luna understood, and Neo went out on a balcony and he flew off into the night, a tearful Princess Luna watched him fly away. When he was gone, Luna cried, then Princess Celestia came in to find her little sister in tears, she said, "Whatever is the matter my dear sister?" Luna told Celestia everything, about Neo turning down his decision to marry her, how she went into his memory and saw the death of his deceased wife and how it bad it hurt him. Celestia understood just as much as Luna did, but she had a feeling that Neo might change his mind to marry Luna. She knew just how much Neo loved her little sister, and she assured Luna that Neo will eventually decide to marry her.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Neo's Deceased Wife

My Little Pony: Neo's Future with Princess Luna

Chapter 3

Neo's Deceased Wife

Neo had left Canterlot Castle and he was flying through the night sky, then Neo flew over to the Castle of the 2 sisters in the Everfree Forest. A couple of months ago, Neo had turned the throne room of the Castle of the 2 Sisters into a church sanctuary where he would come to have private church sermons and Sunday morning worship. But Neo had come here to say a prayer for his deceased wife. Neo went into the castle and came into the sanctuary. He stood next to the wall where he had a large crucifix hanging and Neo said a prayer in honor of his deceased wife.

After he said his prayer, a light appeared for a second, then a young woman appeared where the light was, she had a light around her, she smiled at Neo and said, "Hello Neo." Neo couldn't believe it, it was the spirit of his deceased wife. His wife's name was Maria Anderson and they were married for 12 years back when Neo lived his homeland, The Twilight Zone. They had 9 children together and lived a happy marriage, until she was killed by the gangster. But he couldn't believe her spirit was here, Maria was a young teenage woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, and she wore a blue dress, he hugged her spirit and told her how much he misses her. She said that she had been watching over him in Equestria, she was happy to know that he made so many friends and was in love with a princess. Neo was worried about that, thinking she might not approve of it. But Maria said that she was happy for him and she would want him to be happy, as long as the person he loves loves him in return just as much as he loves her, she approves and she would love for him to marry again.

Neo apologized for Maria getting killed and he felt it was his fault she was killed, he felt that he should have been there when she was killed, if he had, maybe he could have saved her. But Maria told him that Neo wouldn't have been able to save her even if he had been there, he might have been killed too, plus she could have been killed later anyway because the gangster wouldn't have stopped until she was killed and probably him as well. But Neo had the power of immortality, so Neo couldn't be killed so easily, but even if he had been killed, his resurrections could take weeks or maybe even months before he was alive again. So there was really nothing he could have done to protect her or save her.

Neo understood now and Maria said that she wanted Neo to happy and he can marry the alicorn princess he loves so much if he truly wants to, as long as the princess loves him for him, he had Maria's blessing. Neo felt better and Maria said she had to leave now, she said she would be watching over him and she wishes him a long and happy marriage with the alicorn princess. Then Maria's spirit disappeared and Neo quickly flew out of the Castle of the 2 sisters and flew back to Canterlot Castle.

Neo flew over to Princess Luna's room where she was still sitting and feeling sad. Neo came into the room and Luna was so surprised to see him. She said with a smile,"Oh Neo, you came back." Neo said, "Yes Luna, I have something to tell you." Luna said, "What is it my love?" Neo didn't tell Luna about Maria's spirit, but Neo got down on his knees and said, "Luna, my beautiful princess, I truly love you with all my heart and soul, and I would love nothing better than to spend my life with you, so I must ask you, Princess Luna, O Princess of the night, will you marry me?"

Luna couldn't believe that Neo was proposing to her now, she felt so happy and so honored. But then Luna's eyes glowed and she hovered above Neo, Neo wondered what she was doing, then Luna spoke in her royal Canterlot voice, she said, "Neo Anderson, do you promise to love me forever and ever?" Neo said, "Yes my princess." Luna said, "Do you promise to dedicate you life and love to me and only to me?" Neo said, "Yes my princess." Luna said, "Do you promise to be loyal to me as long as we both shall live?" Neo said, "Yes my princess." Then Princess Luna came back down and her eyes stopped glowing, then she gently said to Neo, "Then I accept your proposal, I will marry you my love."

Neo said, "But if I marry you, does that mean I will live here with you?" Luna said, "Of course my love." Neo said, "But what about my friends, I love them too, and Twilight's castle is also my home, what about them?" Luna just nodded and said, "Worry not my love, we can make an arrangement for that, I promise, all will be well my love." Then Neo gave Luna a big hug and Luna hugged him back, Neo hugged Luna so long and so tight, as they hugged, Neo looked over and saw Maria's spirit standing out on the balcony, Neo looked at her spirit, he had tears in his eyes, then she waved at him and disappeared. Neo knew that Maria wanted him to be happy and if he wanted to marry Princess Luna, Maria would want him to, as long as it makes him kept hugging Princess Luna and it felt like the longest time he had ever hugged her, he was looking forward to his future of becoming Luna's husband, and a prince as well.

End of chapter 3. The End.

There was an extra scene where Neo went to the Crystal Empire the next day to see Princess Cadence, she asked him what she could do for him, Neo told her all about the death of his deceased wife Maria and how he and Luna were to be married. Cadence was very happy to hear it and at the same time sympathetic for the loss of Neo's wife. But Neo asked Cadence if she could use her magic to drain the bad memories out of him and put love energy into him that will make him feel deeply loved and and make him feel extreme love for Princess Luna and still remember the happiest of times of his marriage with Maria. And Cadence gladly granted his request. She used her magic to take out the bad memories and her magic put love energy into him, and after that, he felt so much love in him that he never had felt before and he felt like the luckiest person in Equestria. With this love in him, he thanked Cadence for the favor and he was looking forward to marrying Princess Luna.


End file.
